viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 4
Name: Alcyone Aquiver Districts: 4 (Capitol, 1) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: She is a kind girl, but when someone tries to steal or break her make-up, she will transform herself in a deadly and cold girl. Backstory: Alcyone born in a normal family in the west side of her district. Some nerd boys loved her, but she was bullied, because the girls thought that she had no style and her clothes suck. Alcyone got depressive, and she never told anyone why she started to be like that. Alcyone did not know how to defend herself, but she had an awesome idea. One year after the first bullying, her mother became the boss of the biggest seashell and sea foods market on the centre of her district and Alcyone started to have money to what she wants. Firstly of all, she contracted two big boys to spank the girls who bullied her to the death. The boys killed the ladies, and no one imagined that Alcyone was the main suspect. Then, she bought a lot of make-up and started to dress like a popular girl, winning a lot of friends. All of the girls in her school started to be jeaulous about her, and all the boys started to love her. Alcyone born again. Height: 5'5 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Tridents, Nets Strengths: Close Combat, Speed, Intelligence Weaknesses: Rock Climbing, Long Running Fears: Becoming poor. Interview Angle: She will act sweet and nice and she will comment about some handsome boys in her district and how the fell in love with her. Bloodbath Strategy: She will kill with the other career tributes, but she will stay away from the big threats. Token: Seashell bracelet. Alliance: Carrers Name: Apolo Waterra Districts: 4 (1, 2) Gender: Male Age: 16 Personality: Apolo is a sweet and friendly person, something unusual for a volunteer in his district. He does not have the usual career personality, but if you insult him or argue with him, he will show his bloodthirsty personality off. Anyway, he will try to be the sexy and sweet career during the Games. Backstory: Apolo is one of the guys in his district with a natural talent. He is a normal career, he does not want to kill everyone else, but he has no mercy during a kill. Since when he was just seven years old, he started to focus more on his image on the school and the district than on the training. For his whole life, his parents always tried to make him focus on the career training. His mother is the career academy leader, while his father is a physical teacher. They always had hopes on Apolo, but Apolo never cared about that. He has five brothers and sisters, and all of them are older than him. The family trains a lot in group, but Apolo never understood why his siblings never tried to volunteer for the Games. When he completed sixteen, he decided that time arrived. He volunteered for the Games, and happily for him, he was picked up by the escort. Height: 5'9 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Tridents, Sword Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Aim, Speed Weaknesses: Plants Identification, Rock Climbing Fears: Losing Interview Angle: He will be the sexiest career tribute. He will act like a tribute who can kill, but has a big heart. He will try to answer all the question with a sweet and sexy reply. He will talk how it is to be a career, and he will tell what he likes about his district. Bloodbath Strategy: Kill all the other tributes with the careers and then, he will try to take over the Cornucopia. He will not be the leader, but will try to make the others respect him. Token: None Alliance: Careers Name: Marcia Leveina Districts: 4 (2, 1) Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Backstory: Height: 6'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: (List 1 or 2) Strengths: (besides weapon) (List 2) Weaknesses: (List 2) Fears: (List 1) Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Token: Alliance: (can be filled out later)